


Breaking It In

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Medical Inaccuracies, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: while human, jack learns how vulnerable he actually is when on a hunt.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Breaking It In

**Author's Note:**

> Febu-Whump Day Two : Broken Bone

"sam!"

the hunter looked up in alarm from his book, seeing one of the refugees, markus, looking frantic; "what's going on?" he asked, already standing as he readied himself for something awful, "it's jack." the refugee replied and fear rushed through sam as he followed markus into the bunker's infirmary, his heart plummeted as he saw maggie sitting with jack on one of the beds, her arms aroud him as the boy held his left wrist and the tear tracks on his face gave the hunter a pretty good idea as to what was wrong.

at the sound of footsteps, maggie and jack looked up, relief washing over maggie's expression but pain still being the only thing sam could see on his son's face, "what happened?" he cooed as he walked forward, small hiccups and sniffles leaving jack, "a vampire caught me off guard and jack went in to help and.....well...." maggie attempted to explain, gesturing to the blonde's wrist and sam knelt down in front of them, very gently taking jack's wrist into his hands to see what the damage was.

the bone wasn't poking through the skin, but sam could tell that it was bent inside and, despite how badly he didn't want it, sam knew what he would have to do, "jack, your bone is bent and i'm gonna have to break it to fix it." the man cooed and he could see the little color left in jack's face immediately leave, "b-break it?? wh-what about dad?? can't he heal it??" the boy stammered, his breathing picking up from anxiety, "he's on a hunt with mom, they'll be back later tonight but i have to do something now or else the pain will only be worse." 

"no! i-i can wait, it's fi-ine!"

jack pulled his arm back to his chest, holding it once again as if to shield his injury from his dad, sam sighing and turning to maggie, "maggie, can you get me one of the nitro tanks? they have masks attached to them." he cooed and the girl nodded, getting up and rushing to the other side of the infirmary, going into one the storage closets and searching for the item.

sam turned back to jack, the poor kid shaking and looking like he was struggling to get full breaths of air, "jack, hey, buddy, look at me." he cooed and jack obeyed, looking at him as tears leaked out of his eyes, "i know it's scary, but we have to do this, waiting will only be worse." he added, maggie coming back with a tank of nitrous oxide wheeling behind her, putting it next to sam and the man thanked her before taking the mask that was attached to it.

"y-you sure we can't wait?"

"i'm sorry, but we can't."

jack let out a shaky breath, swallowing thickly before loosening his grip on his wrist, sam smiling softly at him, "thank you jack, can you lay down for me?" he cooed and the boy did as told, laying down on the bed and sam stood up, grabbing a chair nearby and sitting down by jack's head, "i'm gonna put this over your mouth and then turn the gas on, it'll take a minute to work but it will." he explained, making sure jack knew exactly what was going to happen to avoid alarm, putting the mask over his mouth and nose, jack using his good hand to hold it and sam twisted the knob on the tank, it letting out a hiss as it began pumping the gas through the tubes and mask, "take deep breaths, okay?"

once again, jack did as told and took in deep breaths, sam taking this as an opportunity to grab the supplies for a temporary splint, coming back to see that his muscles had visibly relaxed and his eyelids lowered a little as the medication did its job, the hunter gently taking jack's injured wrist into his hands, "i'm gonna do it now, okay jack?"

".......count? please?"

"yeah, i can countdown, you ready?"

after a deep breath and a hesitant nod, sam took a deep breath of his own as he prepared himself, "okay......3.....2.....1." he counted before applying a fuck ton of pressure onto jack's bone until he felt and heard a snap, a scream tearing itself from jack's chest and sam was positive that if jack had his grace still, all the lights would have burst and the ground would have began shaking.

"that part's done, jack, i'm gonna wrap it now, then we're done." as he said this, sam gently but quickly wrapped jack's wrist up into a split, making sure everything was secure, "okay, everything's done, bud." the man cooed and jack looked to him, eyes wet and blood shot, skin flushed, "r-really?"

"yeah, all done."

sam turned the gas off, removing the mask from jack's mouth and the boy sluggishly blinked at him, looking beyond exhausted and his father smiled, "you wanna go to bed and get some rest?" he cooed and jack tiredly nodded, reaching out his uninjured hand and making a grabby motion with it, it taking sam a second to realize what he was asking for, laughing a little before gently picking him up and carrying his drugged out son to his bedroom for some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
